


(Movie) Reel Fantasies

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Plug, Angels are not actors, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in the 1970's, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Casting Couch Fantasy, Casting Couch Roleplay, Couch Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons aren't really actors either, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Top Crowley (Good Omens), breaking character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: In the 1970's, Aziraphale had a fantasy involving the couch in his bookshop. Enter Crowley, who is always ready to indulge whatever fantasy his angel has.Part of AZ Fell's Erotica "Love And Lust Through The Ages"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165
Collections: Love And Lust Through The Ages





	(Movie) Reel Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is one of the fics that I wrote for the Love And Lust Through The Ages Zine, I hope you enjoy!

"What's your name, darling?" Crowley asked, barely sparing a glance at the fidgeting man in front of him. 

"A-aziraphale, sir." 

"Aziraphale, eh? That's quite the mouthful. Are you used to a mouthful here and there?" 

Aziraphale let out a giggle that he tried to stifle. His laugh encouraged Crowley, who gave him a smirk. 

"Stay in character angel," the demon warned. 

"Of course, of course," Aziraphale said. The whole thing was his idea, after all. He had closed the shop, and packed up most of the books to lead to the authenticity of the scene. They had set up a long couch in the backroom, one that was long and wide enough for what they were planning. 

And  _ oh _ , did Aziraphale have  _ plans _ . 

"Here at Miracle Pictures, we produce films so good, they're miracles." 

Aziraphale forgot himself again. "Oh, that's so clever dear!"

" _Angel_ ," Crowley chastised, but it was an empty threat. His eyes, not hidden by his usual glasses, shone in amusement. It was the look that promised a delightful punishment, and Aziraphale was thrilled for it. 

"Sorry, sorry," Aziraphale stopped fidgeting, and sat down next to Crowley. He shifted, so he could look up at his demon imploringly. "Oh, I am trying to break into the talkies, and I very much want to prove to you that I am deserving of a part in your picture."

For not laughing at his use of _talkie_ , Crowley felt that he deserved an Oscar. Instead, he leaned back and feigned disinterest. 

"I have a house with two pools," he said, playing up the fantasy that Aziraphale wanted, "I'm going to need more than a  _ wish _ to  _ prove  _ yourself sweetheart." 

"Perhaps I could  _ show you _ ," Aziraphale offered, and slowly reached to unfasten the demon's trousers. 

"I'll let you convince me," Crowley said, trying and failing to sound unaffected. His cock had taken an interest when Aziraphale turned his focus to it, and it strained against his trousers. But that was normal when he took these moments with his angel. 

Aziraphale gave a little wiggle of delight, and freed Crowley's cock from its confinement. It sprang up, eager to meet his angel. 

"Oh, Mr. Crowley," Aziraphale breathed, batting his eyelashes up at him, "I promise that I will prove my willingness to  _ perform  _ for you." 

With that, he leaned down. Aziraphale practically nuzzled at the demon's member. He pressed gentle kisses and licks to the flushed skin. Crowley groaned appreciatively, resisting the urge to thrust into that delectable mouth. 

"How  _ badly _ do you want the part darling?" Crowley asked. In reply, Aziraphale hummed around him. It felt divine. No, better than that. It was positively  _ sinful _ . 

Aziraphale bobbed his head, demonstrating an excellent technique. Which Crowley knew would be the case, because this was what he had taught his angel to do. 

After the incident in 1941, Aziraphale had led him back to the bookshop. That night as he tended the demon’s injured feet, he opened his heart, sharing the romantic feelings that he had kept hidden for so very long. Since then, Crowley had wasted no more time in teaching his Aziraphale the pleasures of the flesh. His darling had come a long way from the shy angel that gagged on his cock, to the sly minx that came up with fantasies of his own. 

How Crowley loved him. 

He threaded a hand into those fluffy curls on Aziraphale's head, and pulled until he released Crowley's cock with a  _ pop _ . 

Aziraphale's voice was affected, and he sounded dazed. He loved pleasing and servicing his demon. Crowley see the outline of his own erection, and ached to have his angel. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked, and Crowley shook his head. 

"Certainly not," he said, "In fact, I think you're ready for a close up." 

Aziraphale brightened, and Crowley urged him closer, undoing Aziraphale's clothing so he could get his hands on his angel's softness. 

"I want you to ride me," he commanded, and Aziraphale nodded. 

"I should," he agreed, fussing at his layers as well. He straddled the demon's lap, and Crowley reached around to prepare him, when his hand knocked against something that made him groan appreciatively.

"Oh  _ angel,"  _ Crowley's voice was nearly reverent in his fervor. Aziraphale had been wearing a plug, and he had no way of knowing for how long. 

Aziraphale, the most perfect, dastardly angel Crowley had the distinct pleasure of knowing and  _ knowing _ , gave him a cheeky little grin and pulled the plug out. In a swift motion, he sank down with a delighted moan onto Crowley's cock. 

"I hope I can impress you," Aziraphale said, the minx. Crowley bottomed out, tilting Aziraphale’s hips  _ just so _ so his cock could brush against his angel's prostate. 

He was done holding back, “You have the part. Any role you want," Crowley promised, "It'll be yours." 

Aziraphale quickly built up a rhythm, his moans sounding more lovely than any celestial harmony. Crowley kept a bruising grip on his hips, making sure he hit the angel's prostate on every thrust. Aziraphale leaned forward, cupping Crowley's face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss him. Crowley let go of his hips to wrap an arm around Aziraphale, and used his other hand to stroke Aziraphale in time with his thrusts. The angel mewled in his arms, starting to shudder as he drew close to release. 

"Come for me, angel," Crowley commanded. He moved the arm that was around him to thread into his hair, forcing Aziraphale to look him in the eye. The angel gasped, and he came soon after in Crowley's arms. The demon didn't stop stroking him until his angel was whimpering in oversensitivity. He tightened around Crowley's member, and the demon groaned as he came soon after. 

For a moment, they both took in deep breaths, trying to gather themselves. 

"That was perfect," Aziraphale beamed at him, settling onto his chest. "You were magnificent."

Crowley pressed a kiss to his head, "Not too bad yourself sweetheart," he said, giving a little squeeze. "Miracle Pictures is lucky to have you. And would love to have you whenever you like."

Aziraphale gave a little giggle, and tilted his head up for another kiss. Crowley met him, more than happy to oblige his angel. 

Crowley had Aziraphale pressed into his arms for the remainder of the night, as they cuddled on the couch in the back room of that bookshop. Every kiss he received from Aziraphale was better than heaven's embrace, or any other. This he knew from experience. They were safe now, in this reprieve, out of sight from anyone Up Stairs or Down Stairs. 

Aziraphale collected all the greatest love stories and sonnets in this very bookshop, and Crowley was perfectly fine leaving the flowery prose to the authors that went before, or the filmmakers that had produced the classics. They could all search for ways to describe the euphoria of embracing heaven. He didn't have to find the words, or the images, or the movie cliches, not when he had his angel in his arms.


End file.
